<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dziedzic Namiestników by Manwe_Stark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259771">Dziedzic Namiestników</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwe_Stark/pseuds/Manwe_Stark'>Manwe_Stark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwe_Stark/pseuds/Manwe_Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia Turina, syna Boromira i Wojna o Pierścień widziana jego oczami.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Original Female Character(s), Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dziedzic Namiestników</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Sen nie przychodził łatwo. Kręcił się z jednej strony w drugiej. Krople deszczu spadały na dach. Słyszałem jak bębniły o spadzisty dach i kamienne mury. Przez wąskie okno przelewało się światło księżyca. W takich chwilach trudno było zasnąć. Przebywał w Osgiliath czy raczej w jego ruinach. Namiestnik Gondoru i jego dziadek zarazem, Denethor przekazał im, że Wróg planuje zaatakować Osgiliath. Orkowie, Haradrimowie i Easterlingowie. Musieli ich odeprzeć, nie wolno przez zajęli zachodni brzeg Anduiny, inaczej Minas Tirith będzie zagrożone.<br/>
<br/>
Musiał się przedtem wyspać. Turyn zapadł w końcu w niespokojny sen. Widział jak na wschodzie niebo ogarnia mrok i zbiera się na burze. Kiedy spojrzał na zachód, zobaczył blade blade blade światło. Usłyszał głos który mówił:</p><p>
  <em>Znajdź miecz, który był złamany,<br/>
Imladris kryją go jary<br/>
Tam lepsza znajduje się rada<br/>
Niźli Morgulu czary<br/>
Tam też się znak ukaże<br/>
Że zbliżasz się już godzina ...<br/>
Lśni zguba Isildura-Niziołek się nie ugina.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Otworzył oczy i podniósł się gwałtownie.<br/>
-To tylko sen-powiedziałem sam do siebie. Jednak gdzieś w głębi czułem niepokój. Wtem drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wpadł Damrod.<br/>
-Turinie, nieprzyjaciel przegrupowuje siłę, obciążenia zaatakować. Twój ojciec cię sły-powiedział.<br/>
-Zaraz przyjdę, Damrodzie-odparłem, po czym podniosłem się z łóżek. Zwiadowca skinął głową i wyszedł z komnaty.<br/>
Szybko się zrozumiałem, założyłem pas z mieczem, po czym wyszedł z pokoju zabiłem łuk i kołczan pełen strzał. Wybiegłem z budynku na jeden z dziedzińców Osgiliath. Ojciec i stryj Faramir wydawcy rozkazy, widziałem też młodszego brata Barahira, następnie srebrne włosy błyszczące w blasku porannego słońca. Kiedy ojciec spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechnął się.<br/>
-Jesteś, Turinie. Szykuj się. Wróg niedługo uderzy-powiedział.<br/>
-Oczywiście, ojcze-odparłem. Kiedy byłem gotowy, dołączyłem do stryja. Ojciec prowadził jazdę na wroga, który przekroczyał najbardziej. Uderzył z takim impetem tej zmiótł ich z powrotem na drugi brzeg. Ale tylko na chwile kiedy nadeszły posiłki które czekały na wschodnim brzegu. Mieli wiele łuczników w armii, toteż puścili salwę strzał, które powaliły strony. Turin widział przelotnie Barahira, który mieczem rąbał sobie drogę przez zastęp orków. Wraz z innymi oddawał strzały. Wielu członków padło.<br/>
Potem dało się słyszeć przeraźliwy krzyk. Poczuł skurcz w żołądku a jego serce zamarło. Poczuł silny strach tak przerażający, że miał ochotę rzucić broń i uciec. Wielu ludzi krzyczało i konie parskały i chciały uciec. Wróg stał się bardziej zaciekły i wojowniczy. Wtem przez most przejeżdżający czarny jeźdźcież a za nim nim inni. Szerzyli strach i terror, konie i ludzie umykali przed nimi. Widział jak ojciec, stryj i brat wycofują się na zachodni brzeg przez uspokoić spanikowanych żołnierzy. Kiedy jeźdźcy pomknęli na zachód, poczuł się lżej na sercu. Słysząc wołanie ojca, popędził z grupy ludzi na most. Jednak wróg miał zbyt wielką przewagę liczebną.<br/>
-To beznadziejnie, Boromir. Musimy zatopić most-powiedział stryj Faramir.<br/>
Zaczęli rąbać toporami wsporniki mostu, żołnierze Gondoru osłaniali ich pracy. Kiedy skończyli, najbardziej runął do wody. Na szczęści był dobry pływakiem. Wraz z ojcem, stryjem i Barahirem dotarli na zachodni brzeg. Wyszedł z wody i spojrzał na ojca.<br/>
-Wróg zatrzymał atak-powiedział. Rzeczywiście, wrogowie nie próbowali przeprawić się przez rzekę. Czekali dwa dni lecz nie było było ataków. Było spokojnie.<br/>
-Wrócimy do Minas Tirith i naradzimy się z ojcem-powiedział stryj.<br/>
Kiedy ojciec i stryj pojechali, pozostał z bratem w Osgiliath. Zadbał o wyżywienie żołnierzy oraz upewnienie się że straże czuwają. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>